Til I Hear You Sing
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: It's been ten years since Roger last saw the girl of his dreams. All that's left of her is the daughter that she and Roger had together. Roger takes on responsibility of raising their daughter. Set to the song Til I Hear You Sing from the musical Love Never Dies. ONE-SHOT. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the song Til I Hear You Sing or the musical Love Never Dies. I do own my original characters and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, flashbacks and thoughts.

A/N: I was listening to the song Til I Hear You Sing earlier today and this story popped into my head. I will update my chapter stories, don't worry.

Summary: AU: It's been ten years since Roger last saw the girl of his dreams. All that's left of her is the daughter that she and Roger had together. Roger takes on responsibility of raising their daughter. Set to the song Til I Hear You Sing from the musical Love Never Dies. ONE-SHOT. Rated T because I'm paranoid.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

* * *

_Ten years earlier_

_Roger watched Anna-Sophia sleep, her arm outstretched. Roger kissed her neck and snuggled next to her. He had met Anna-Sophia at a birthday party for a mutual friend of theirs and had been together ever since. Mimi had left Roger for drugs, which Roger could care less about. He had Anna-Sophia in his life now._

_The one thing Roger loved about Anna-Sophia, and there were many things, was her voice. She had been taking voice lessons since she was four-years-old and now, at twenty-seven, she had the voice of an angel._

_Roger and Anna-Sophia were very happy together and eventually married. They waited a couple years before starting a family._

_On a cold January night, they welcomed a daughter, Lucy Christine Davis, into the world._

_The three of them were a happy family, that is until Anna-Sophia started seeing someone else behind Roger's back. That's when the fighting started. The two of them decided to get a divorce. Roger's friend, Joanne, was a lawyer who specialized in divorces. She provided her services to Roger for free, but Roger wouldn't have it. _

_As soon as the divorce was finalized, Anna-Sophia left Roger and Lucy in the summer of 1989 and hasn't looked back since._

Ten years later – summer of 1999

Roger looked at the empty spot next to him. Even though it had been ten years, he found himself missing Anna-Sophia. He missed her laugh, her flaming locks of red hair, which made her look like Ariel from Lucy's favorite movie The Little Mermaid. He also missed her singing voice.

"Dad – I'm ready to go to Central Park." Lucy's voice rang through the small apartment.

"I'll be right there, dove." Roger told his daughter, using the pet name he came up with. He used it as a term of affection – her skin was as pale as a dove's wing.

He quickly threw on some clothes and walked out to the small kitchen. Lucy was standing at the stove, her long strawberry-blond hair in a braid. She had strawberry-blond hair, kind hazel eyes and a pale complexion.

"Want a pancake?" Lucy inquired. Roger nodded and watched his daughter place two pancakes on a plate and take it over to Roger. She then poured both of them some orange juice.

Once breakfast was finished, the two of them brushed their teeth before heading out into the city.

_The day starts, the day ends  
Time crawls by  
Night steals in, pacing the floor  
The moments creep,  
Yet I can't bear to sleep  
Til I hear you sing_

They arrived in Central Park a few minutes later. The two of them rented bicycles and rode around Central Park. Roger loved days like this – just him and Lucy.

"Mark! Hi!" Roger greeted his best friend, slowing his bike to a stop, Lucy right behind him. Like Roger, Mark was a single dad – his wife had died shortly after their son, Aaron, was born. Aaron was a spitting image of Mark, only in ten-year-old form. Aaron and Lucy had been best friends since they were in diapers and were rarely inseparable.

"Hey Roger! Hi Lucy!" Mark said, adjusting his bicycle helmet for the umpteenth time. "What are you two up to?"

"We were going to ride around the park then go to the music festival later. Want to join us?" Roger asked.

"Can we dad, please?" Aaron pleaded.

"Sure, let's go." Mark told his son. Aaron smiled and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"So, have you read the newest Harry Potter book?" Lucy inquired. Aaron nodded. Both of them loved Harry Potter and had gotten their dads loving it.

"Only fifty times." Aaron responded, making Lucy giggle.

Once the four of them got tired riding their bikes, they parked them and went to get hot dogs and sodas from a vendor in the park.

_And weeks pass, and months pass  
Seasons fly  
Still you don't walk through my door  
And in a haze  
I count the silent days  
Til I hear you sing once more_

The four of them went to the music festival and stayed for a while before both Lucy and Aaron fell asleep. The men said goodnight to each other, promising that they would get together soon.

Four months later was Lucy's eleventh birthday. She wanted a Harry Potter themed party, which is what she got. It was just the four of them celebrating her birthday, so they each wore scarves of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Lucy wore the Gryffindor colors, since she was the birthday girl. Roger wore Slytherin, even though he considered himself a Ravenclaw. Aaron wore the Ravenclaw scarf and Mark wore Hufflepuff.

Lucy opened the large box with holes poked in the top first. It was from Maureen and Joanne. Roger smiled when he saw the large smile on Lucy's face as she held a squirmy black kitten in her arms. There was more meowing coming from the box. It was discovered that the black kitten had a sister, a beautiful silver tabby.

Lucy named them after Harry Potter characters, of course. The black kitten was named Luna and the silver kitten was named Hermione, after Lucy's favorite characters from the series.

That night as Lucy slept, both kittens slept on her pillows. Roger stood in the doorframe, watching his daughter bond with her new friends. For a moment, he thought he felt Anna-Sophia's head on his shoulder, but it was only his imagination.

_And sometimes at night time  
I dream that you are there  
But wake holding nothing but the empty air_

Six years later – spring of 2005

Lucy stood in front of her full-length mirror in her room. She was getting ready to perform in her school's talent show.

She looked at the sky-blue dress she had on, which brought out her hazel eyes. It was the second dress she tried on and was liking it more than the midnight blue disaster she had tried on.

She put on one of her father's old shirts over the dress so she could do her makeup without messing up her dress.

Once her makeup was done, she went back to her bedroom so she could practice the song she was going to sing. She had been Christine in her high school's production of Phantom of the Opera and was going to sing Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, which oddly enough reminded her of her mother.

"Dove, are you ready to go?" Roger inquired.

"Yes, daddy." Lucy answered, kissing Roger's cheek.

He couldn't believe how much she had grown up in the past six years. Some of her actions or choices of her words reminded him so much of Anna-Sophia, it was scary.

_And years come, and years go  
Time runs dry  
Still I ache down to the core  
My broken soul  
Can't be alive or whole  
Til I hear you sing once more_

Lucy sung her song perfectly and now, she, Roger, Aaron and Mark were at the local ice cream parlor celebrating. Roger and Mark let the kids have a booth to themselves while they shared a table nearby.

"How are Luna and Hermione doing?" Mark inquired, taking a bite of his vanilla ice cream. Roger looked over at Lucy, who was laughing at something that Aaron had said.

"Luna's doing good, but I'm afraid we're going to have to put Hermione down – she has kidney failure." Roger told his best friend. Mark looked down at his ice cream, not knowing what to say.

In fact, the following morning, Hermione's breathing was labored. Lucy had tears in her eyes and started crying half way to the vet's office. Roger knew that they were doing the right thing – he surely didn't want Hermione to suffer any more than she already was.

"Okay, Lucy, are you ready?" the vet inquired as she prepared to put Hermione out of her misery. Lucy bit her lip to keep from crying as Roger placed a loving arm around her shoulder.

Within minutes, Hermione was gone. Lucy removed the green collar from around Hermione's neck, her hands shaking as she did so. Roger kissed the top of his daughter's head as he filled out the proper paperwork to get Hermione cremated. Lucy couldn't look at anyone or anything around the office.

Mollie, one of the cats that lived at the office, leapt on the table next to Lucy and rubbed against her. Lucy ignored the cat, wishing that her father would hurry up with the paperwork.

When they got home, Lucy locked herself in her room, refusing to come out. Roger could hear her music blaring from her room. He went to tell her to turn it down, but he remembered that she had just lost one of her precious cats.

As Lucy's music continued playing, Roger thought that he heard singing in his ear. Shaking his head, he went to the kitchen to make himself something to eat when he heard the singing again. Roger turned around only to find nobody there. It was decided that it was his imagination playing tricks on him.

_And your music, your music  
It teases at my ear  
I turn and it fades away  
And you're not there_

A week later at school, Lucy was walking with Aaron to their next class when he disappeared only to come back two minutes later, holding two tickets for prom. Lucy squealed and hugged her best friend. Aaron smiled and handed Lucy one of the tickets.

Lucy and a two other girls she was friends with – Lanna and Sarah – went dress shopping the following afternoon. Lanna and Sarah found their dresses right away, while Lucy still struggled with finding that perfect dress.

That's when she found it. It was a hunter green dress with spaghetti straps and sequins all over the front of it. The dress was a tea-length dress, Lucy's favorite style. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. She also found matching shoes and a handbag.

Before Lucy and Roger knew it, prom was here. Lucy spent all day at the salon, getting her nails and hair done. The stylist put her hair into an exotic French knot, while the manicurist painted Lucy's nails a shade lighter than her dress. Lucy also had her toes done in that same color.

Once she was done, she headed back home, anxious for her dad and best friend to see her.

At prom, Lucy and Aaron were voted Prom King and Queen, which made Lucy incredibly happy, along with Aaron.

To celebrate, Aaron rented a hotel room. He asked Lucy to be his girlfriend, which she instantly said 'yes' to.

"Are you ready to do this?" Aaron inquired as he removed his jacket and folded it, placing it on a nearby chair.

"Yes." Lucy answered, removing her shoes – they were killing her feet.

Aaron came over to her, placing his lips on hers. She returned the kisses, feeling Aaron rest his hands on either side of her. He deepened the kisses as his hands unbuttoned her dress, letting it slip off her small frame.

Lucy untucked Aaron's shirt and with shaking hands, unbuttoned it, placing it on the floor. She then took off her crown while Aaron took off his.

"Let me know if you want me to stop." Aaron whispered as he climbed under the covers, Lucy climbing in next to him. He was on top of her, kissing every inch of her. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, gasping when she felt him place a hand between her legs. "It's okay."

They made love for two more hours, Lucy loving every minute of it.

When he finished, Aaron looked over at Lucy who was asleep. He kissed her forehead before climbing out of bed and put his clothes back on.

"Aaron? What are you doing?" Lucy inquired, her voice sleepy.

"I have to get back home, otherwise my dad will kill me."

"What about me?"

Aaron sighed and helped Lucy out of bed, shoving her clothes into her arms.

A few minutes later, they were dressed and on the way back to Roger's house.

"I had a nice time." Lucy told Aaron as they pulled in front of Lucy's apartment complex.

"Me, too." Aaron told her, kissing her cheek.

Lucy exited the car and walked up to the apartment complex. Her new kitten – a cream-colored male tabby named Wine – was sitting on the windowpane, waiting for Lucy. She rubbed his head before going to her room. She could hear her dad snoring away in the room next to hers.

Seven years later – fall of 2012

Lucy walked up the steps to her first college class of the day. She arrived early and pulled out her course book when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Aaron standing next to her. She grinned and hugged him.

The two of them were studying theater at the local community college, since they couldn't afford to go to a real college. In a couple years, Lucy hoped to transfer to State College and have a double major, like she did now. She was double majoring in sign language and theater.

Later that fall, the theater kids were all abuzz. There was a rumor that the college might do Love Never Dies. Lucy wanted to be a part of that musical so much. She loved Phantom of the Opera and loved Love Never Dies even more.

She and Aaron auditioned and got parts. Lucy got the role of Christine and Aaron got the role of Raoul. A friend of Aaron's named Josh, got the part of the Phantom.

The following spring, the auditorium was filling up as people found their seats for Love Never Dies. Roger and Mark found seats towards the front, a bouquet of flowers in each of their hands.

A woman down the row caught Roger's eye. She looked exactly like Anna-Sophia, it wasn't even funny. He hadn't seen her since they divorced in 1999 – it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Excuse me." Roger told Mark, making his way down the aisle. It was ten minutes until the musical started, so Roger thought he would talk to this woman. "Hi."

"Hello." She greeted him. "Do I know you?"

"You should. Are you Anna-Sophia?"

"I am. Who's asking?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

The woman looked up from her program to stare at Roger.

"Are you Roger Davis?"

"Yes."

They were on a friendlier level now. Anna-Sophia's son, Matt, was in the musical – playing Squelch. Roger told her about Lucy and how well she had been doing in school as well as life.

Roger told her that he ran a music business from the apartment and Lucy had two cats – Sirius and Bellatrix. Surprisingly, they weren't named after Harry Potter characters – they were named after stars.

"Sounds like both of you are doing well." Anna-Sophia told Roger. Roger smiled and nodded, heading back to his seat when the lights dimmed and the opening music started.

"_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass  
Let them die  
Without you, what are they for?  
I'll always feel  
No more than halfway real  
Til I hear you sing once more_." The Phantom sang as a beautiful picture of Christine came floating onto the stage, followed by loud applause.

Roger felt that pang, that emptiness deep down just like the Phantom did right now.


End file.
